Future meets the Past
by Rackel
Summary: REVISED!!Heero and Relena are going to school with Sakura and Li. Will Li and Sakura figure out Heero and Relena's secret?
1. Default Chapter

Future meets the Past  
  
AN: I decided to change this story around and have more of a connection with Cardcaptors.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Cardcaptors.  
  
Relena was looking over her library. She really never had the time to spend to go through it. When she moved into the mansion the war was going on and afterwards she was the Vice-Foreign Minister. She did have time to just look at books. After two years of being the Minister, she decided to take some time off. She was looking at the tons of books in the room. When one of them caught her attention. She walked over to the book. It was on the bottom shelf and in a really dark corner. It had a weird glow coming from it. Relena placed her hand on the book. She felted a new energy around her. She grabbed the book and walked over to the couch. On the cover was a name SAKURA and below it was a picture of a lion with wings. The book had a lock on it. But that didn't stop Relena from opening the book. The lock opened with ease and she looked in the book. In the book was a deck of cards that look like Tarot but were not. They were pink and had a strange symbol on them. There was also a pendent it looked like a key and had a star on top of it. She picked it up and placed it around her neck. She felt a new power go through her body. There was a bright pink light that surrounded her. After the light disappeared, Relena felt a lot stronger. She gently picked up one of the cards. She turned it around to see the face of the card. 'The Fiery' she thought. She placed the card back into the book. She decided to go to her room to look at the cards better. She didn't want someone coming in and asking her questions about what she had found. Closing the book, she left the library. She walked pass her office. She looked in and Heero typing away on his computer.   
  
"Heero, I'm going to by room, if you need me." She said happily  
  
"Hn." Heero looked up at Relena. There seems to be something different about her. But before he could say anything else, she was gone. 'Maybe I'm working to hard.'  
  
Heero had be Relena's bodyguard for just over a year. He lived in the mansion with the Peacecrafts. He was usually in her study working.  
  
Relena ran into her room. She jumped onto her bed and was about to open the book, when a knock came at the door. Relena covered the book with her pillow.  
  
"Come in." Her butler came in  
  
"Miss. Relena, would you like something to drink before bed."  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"Well, then, I will retire. Goodnight."  
  
"Night."   
  
He closed the door. Relena went to where she had put the book. She started to pull out from the pillow, when a knock came to the door. Relena once again placed the book under the pillow.   
  
"Come in."  
  
Noin walked in.  
  
"Hello Relena, I just wanted to say goodnight before you fell a sleep."  
  
"Thank you, and goodnight Noin."  
  
Noin smiled and closed the door behind her. Relena release a sigh and walk back to her bed. She pulled the book out of it's hiding spot. She started to look at each card in the deck. But once again a knock came at the door.  
  
"Just a minute." She grab the cards put them in the book and put the book under the pillow.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Her brother walked in.  
  
"Hello my dear, I just got back for the Preventors and I saw that your light was still on."  
  
"Yup, I was just reading."  
  
"Okay, I just wanted to say goodnight."  
  
Relena got off her bed and walk over to her brother. She gave him a big hug.  
  
"Goodnight." She said  
  
He kissed the top of her head and left her room. She was starting to get tried of being interrupted. She grabbed the book and walked outside onto her balcony. She looked over her garden. There, she spotted the prefect place. She didn't want to go through the house, just in case someone saw her. She decided to jump off the balcony. She had seen Heero do it a lot and with her new strength, she knew she could make it. With that, she placed on hand on the railing and vaulted over it. She landed with ease. 'Wow!' she though and head towards the garden maze.  
  
Heero was still working on his computer, when he heard a thump outside. He turned around to see out the French door and saw Relena walking away from the house. 'I never knew Relena could do that. I better see what she up to.' Heero walk outside and followed her to the maze.   
  
In the center of the maze, Relena finally had a chance to look over all the cards. She felt her hand move to the pendent. She took the pendent off her neck and looked at it. She then looked up to the night sky and saw a star that was shining with a pink light. Then she heard a words come into her head and started to speak them.  
  
"Key of the Star  
  
With powers burning bright  
  
Reveal the staff  
  
And shine you light  
  
Release!"  
  
Once she said the words, her pendent turned into a staff. She tuned to the book and picked up the first card.  
  
Heero watched her at the entrance to the center of the maze. She was looking at a bunch of cards. She took off her neck and looked up to the sky. Heero follow his eyes to where she was looking at. There was one star that he had never seen shining really bright with a pink hue to it. All his time in space and he never remember that star. His attention turned back to Relena when he heard her saying something. He saw the pendent turn into a staff. 'That's new.' He thought. He saw her pick up one of the cards. 'I better stop before she does something stupid.' But it was too late.  
  
"Transport, Release and Dispell"  
  
In front of Relena appeared a circle mirror like thing. The mirror part of it looks more like calm water. Relena grabbed the book and the cards and started to walk towards the card that she called. But, a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around to see Heero there.  
  
"Hey Heero, how are you?"   
  
"Relena." He was using the tone that told her not to lie and tell him the truth. She let out a sigh of defeat.  
  
"Okay, I found this book in the library and it has cards in it. I was looking at them in my room, but people kept coming in. So, I decided to come up here to get a good look at everything. Any questions?"  
  
"When did you learn to jump off your balcony? What is that behind you? Why were you walking towards before I stopped you?"  
  
"When I touched the pendent for the first time, a new energy ran through my body and now I'm doing things that I wouldn't dream of before. I called forth the transport card and this happened. I was just going to see what happens when I went through it."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Come on Heero, live a little bit." Relena grabbed his arm and pulled his through the portal in front of him. He was so caught off guard that Relena had pulled him that he didn't noticed that he was in the portal before it was too late. Both had no idea what laid ahead.  
  
  
  
  



	2. school and guns

Future meets the Past  
  
AN: I don't think i have any notes for you readers. Just leave a review, that would be great.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors or Gundaw Wing.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:   
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!" Kero yelled in her ear.  
"Just 10 more minutes." She mumbled   
"You only have 20 minutes before you're late for school."  
All Sakura heard was late and school. But this was able to get Sakura to run around like mad.   
"Bye, Kero."  
She ran down the stairs, into the kitchen.  
"Sorry dad, but I don't have time to eat today."  
"It's okay Sakura. Just don't be late for school."  
"Okay."  
With that she got on her skates and bolted to school. She ran into class with 30 seconds to spare.   
"Well, Sakura you made it." Madison said  
"I was hoping to get sometime with you before class." Li said with a pouting look on his face.  
"Well, you will just have to wait until after school." Giving him one of her smile. Just then the teacher came into the class.   
"Hello class, we have two new exchange students joining us today."  
Both Sakura and Li though 'Not again.'  
The two students walked into the classroom. One was a teenage boy with brown hair and intense puritan blue eyes. All the girls started to drool over him. The other was teenage girl with blond hair and aquamarine eyes. She had a nice smile. All the guys were drooling over her.  
"Please tell them your names and a little about where you are from."  
"I'm Heero Yuy and I'm from Northern Japan." He said in his cold monotone voice.  
"I'm Relena Dorlian, I'm from Europe." Relena said in her sweet voice (AN: I don't really know where the Sank kingdom is in the Cardcaptor's world.)  
"Alright, Heero why don't you sit next to Li and Relena sit beside Heero. Li please raise your hand."  
Li raised his hand and Heero just nodded followed by Relena. Both Li and Sakura waited for either one of them to make a comment to them or give them a weird look. But, it never came. Sakura let out a sigh of relief, but Li felt something from them, but more from Relena. He just didn't know what it was.   
  
Heero was watching Relena interact with these people. But she was always good at getting people to like her. She did it to him and unknown to her fell in love with her. He wouldn't tell anyone about it, because he's job was to keep her safe. But now she has magical powers. She could defeat him with a few simple words. But, that didn't matter, he made a promise and he was going to keep it. He didn't mind this world, but he didn't like having these immature girls come near him and try to hit on him. But once he gave them a "look" they would back away right way. He also knew that the Li kid was watching him. He really didn't know why that Li kid was doing it, but he knew he didn't like that Li kid. He had hatched into the school's computer and made up cover stories for both Relena and him. He had to talk to Relena and find out what to do now. It would be great to stay here for Relena. She would never be in danger of people trying to kill her. But if she doesn't go back, their world would go back to fighting wars. He knew that Relena would not let that happen.   
  
Lunch finally arrived. Li and Sakura were having lunch with Madison. Li keep his eyes on both Relena and Heero. He had a strange feeling coming from them. Relena was surround by people asking her about her homeland and she was taking it pretty good. Like she was use to people asking her a bunch of questions. She also had a pink aura around her. As Li watched her, she had lots of the same mannerism as Sakura. Then Li's attention went to the other new transfer student. Heero was standing over the shade of a tree, just watching Relena. 'Do they know each other?' Li though. Heero was completely different from Relena. If someone came close to him, he would give them a death glare. Usually when someone give a death glare they didn't mean they were going to kill the other person. But with Heero it was almost like he was holding back from killing everyone. Heero had a very dark blue aura it was almost black. Li saw that Heero was moving towards Relena. He walked up to her and whisper into her ear and nodded. She said her good-byes and follow Heero to a remote part of the school. Li signal for Sakura to follow him. They walk toward where Heero and Relena were.   
  
Heero and Relena went to the roof to talk. It was away from all the other students. So, they know that no one will over hear them.   
"It's so beautiful here, Heero. I just wish I didn't have to go back to our world."  
"But Relena, you know what will happen to our world if you don't return."  
"I know, it's just nice to see a world that has no wars. How the children don't have to worry about anything but school and friends. I'm just hoping that this will happen some time in the future for our world."  
"Don't worry about. I'm sure it will happen."  
Heero and Relena continue their conversation about the different worlds.   
  
Li and Sakura had followed them until they reach the door to the roof. Sakura turned to Li.  
"What do we do now?" she asked  
"We have to find any way to get on the roof, with them not noticing us."   
"I have an idea." Sakura grabbed Li's hand and ran outside to a place that no one could see them. She calls for her pendent and turns it into her star wand.  
"Fly card, give me and Li wings so we can get to the roof." With in seconds, wings appear on both their backs. They went up to the roof and landed on the opposite side of the roof that Relena and Heero were. They ran behind the building covering the staircase. Where they were they could overhear what Heero and Relena were talking about.   
  
"Do you think we will see home again?" Relena asked hopefully.  
"I will make sure of it. Do you miss it already?"  
"Well, yes. I miss my job, my country, my family and my friends."  
Heero just nodded in agreement.  
  
"See Li, they just miss their home. You are worrying over nothing." Sakura whispered  
"Shh.." He replies quietly, turning to face her, to keep her quiet. So, Heero or Relena wouldn't hear them.   
Sakura nodded her head, understanding what Li was getting at. After getting the nod from Sakura, he turn back and looked around the corner to see….  
  
To be continue: 


End file.
